The present invention is directed to a display for golf clubs. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a modular golf club display that cradles a golf club at its head to support the club, and can support a plurality of such clubs in a consistent direction and orientation.
Many different types of golf club displays are known. These displays range from a simple wall or surface against which the clubs' grips (the handle end of the club) are leaned, to displays that support the clubs in an upside-down orientation for viewing the base of the head.
Head supporting type displays (i.e., displays in which the club is supported upside-down for readily viewing the base of the head) are advantageous in that a consumer can quickly determine the type of club (e.g., a wood or a titanium driver), the club number (e.g., a 1-wood, 3-wood, 5-wood), and ordinarily, the club manufacturer. Moreover, in a typical display of this type, the clubs are securely held and as such there is less likelihood that the clubs will fall.
One known type of head supporting display includes an elongated slot in which a plurality of clubs are inserted. In such a display, however, it can be difficult to get to the first such inserted club if the slot is too narrow to merely pull the club upward. That is, if the grip is larger than the slot (and the club cannot be pulled upward), the subsequently inserted or displayed clubs must be removed to get to an earlier inserted or displayed club. As such, consumers may be more inclined to merely lay aside the clubs rather than putting the clubs back into the display.
In those instances where the slots are sufficiently large to permit the grip to be pulled through, the slots may be so large that the clubs “roll” around in the display. This can result in a sloppy and disorganized club display.
Other known head support type displays include smaller slots for individual clubs. Such slots can include a frictional material (e.g., rubber) insert to provide increased hold for the clubs. However, like the larger-lost type noted above, in such displays, the clubs often “roll” resulting in a sloppy and chaotic display of clubs. Moreover, the rubber (or other resilient material) can break or become damaged which can render the display non-functional.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved head support type golf club display. Desirably, such a display supports the clubs in a neat and organized manner. More desirably, the display is modular in that the individual club supporting elements can be readily replaced or changed with minimal effort.